chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Calwin
Jack Calwin is an evolved human, married to Tracy Strauss. He currently lives in a mansion in New York, with his large family. He is the father of four children and the co-founder of the Organisation and founder of Jack Calwin Training Facility. As an evolved human, Jack has three special abilities. History Jack was born in 21st of September 1975 and had originally grew up in a care home in England. Not knowing his birth parents he was given away at birth and raised in an unknown orphanage in England. He grew up wondering about his family and often had tantrums, due to some emotional problems. This was because he never fully understood why he was given away at birth. Hiking was his main hobby and he enjoyed nature and the beauties of the world. Quite often, Jack went hiking and trips around the world, but when he nearly fell off a cliff in Bosnia he started floating in mid-air. First shocked, he began learning that more and more unusual things started happening, and discovered he was an evolved human who could control gravity. About a year after he met Lowri Petrelli who too was an evolved human. Jack helped discover more and more people like him and her and began to work for her and Organisation. Jack went on a search to find out who his real family was. This made him go through a few tests which his mother had set up. His mother had planted an ability in Jack, which was eating him away and draining his other abilities. With a lot of strength, Jack fought through this and actually began to continue on to find who his mother was. In the process Jack developed something he named as "Vortex Eye", in which his eye got damaged during a burning fire at a building. His eye later developed using his ability of creating vortexes, and could shoot a beam at people. This took a lot of strain out of Jack when doing so and took him days to recover when he used it. Finally when Jack found out who his mother was she helped him with the cure to the "fourth ability". She told Jack that it was a test for him to which he had passed. His vortex eye later disappered as it healed. Jack had been in an on-off relationship with Tracy Strauss for a while, but they decided to start their relationship and a year later the decided to get married. This happened shortly after Jack realised his birth family. When they got married Tracy discovered months later that she was pregnant with her first child, Cody Calwin. While working for The Organisation, Jack has been on many life threatening situation and missions. He has been through a lot and has been put on depression pills due to his mental break downs and the memories of his childhood and past. While on the depression pills Jack begain to live with the fact that he needed to gain some self-control and start to look to the future, however this led him to stop using his pills and made him suicidal. With the help of his wife he managed to get back on track, and start to live healthily. Jack and Tracy had been on a numpy relationship which seemed to even out when they had another chid, Ashleigh Calwin. He bonded with her straight away as she took an interest with his work and wants to do the same job. After the birth of his two other children, Jack started to enjoy life again. His daughter Kayleigh Calwin, who has an ability called mental projection, accidentally projected his nightmares into reality. This led him to see his worst nightmare (himself being a terrible father, evil and controlling). He had to fight with the fact of seeing himself, and his nightmare took control over him. Jack didn't know the cause of his nightmare coming into reality until his friend and colleague, Alec Greenway, revealed it to him. After finding out that there was a traitor within the Organisation, Jack went to invesitgate. He was abducted and held hostage by Lauren (an agent of the Organisation). He escaped with the assistance of one of her helpers but once he arrived home, Lauren had sent her loyal companion, Kevin, to abduct Tracy. After finding Tracy in South America he tried to fight him off, which resulted in his death. His son, Cody managed to bring him back from the dead by augmenting the ability of health optimising to an amazing degree. The abiity was stored in a bracelet, that belonged to Lauren. Residence With his immediate family, Jack lives in the outskirts of New York. The Calwin Residence is a mansion, with 4 acres of land. They have two horses, and also a tree house in the garden. The location is quite and not too far away from work and the rest of their family. The inside of the house is large also, occupied with many rooms, and guest bedrooms and it also has a "secret room". The house has three pools (one oudoor, two indoor), a library, a child's play room and also a room known as the "cushion room" (a room filled with cushions). Evolved Human Abilities Jack is an evolved human, meaning that he possesses special abilities that no human would have. In this universe, an evolved human can have up to three special abilities. Jack has three abilities, all that he has shown good control over, these are the ability to manipulate gravity, the ability to adapt one's body to any environment and the ability to heal instantly. Gravity Manipulation: Jack first manifested this ability out of the rest, and has since developed it to a degree to which he can destroy buildings within seconds. His control over manipulating gravity is great and has used this ability to perform many techniques. With this ability he has developed many skills, including: *''Flight, hyper jumping & super speed: He is able to manipulate gravity and let him fly, and also manipulate gravity to make him move faster.'' *''Weight Changing- He can make the weight of objects feels lighter or heavier. This makes it easier to carry objects that are of a heavy weight.'' *''Vortex creation: Gravity manipulation allows the user to create a black hole or a vortex that sucks objects into nothing. The vortexes can be created from his hand. Jack also is immune to these vortexes, and cannot be sucked into one himself.'' *''Gravitational force field: He is able to create gravitational force fields that repels objects from him, he can form this into a moving blast that pushes objects away.'' *''Anti-gravity: This allows him to take off gravity. He can make things or people float in the air and even move objects to or from him.'' Rapid Cellular Regeneration: Rapid Cellular Regeneration allows him to heal instantly. The ability heals any damage to his body, internal or external. It allows him to heal from any wound automatically, except mental damage which must be healed consciously. He can heal others with his blood. A spot at the back of his head can stop him from healing if impaled. *''Healing blood: His blood can heal the dead or injured. The blood that he has can cure any virus and must be injected within a person or inserted in their body by swallowing. It will then heal the person.'' *''Instant healing: The user can heal instantly but can feel the pain. The injury will heal instantly leaving no sign of the injury.'' *''Internal healing: The organs can heal also, and makes it hard for the user to suffer from diseases, inhaling poisonous gas and also from getting drunk.'' *''Longevity: The ability also heals Jack from the effects of age, keeping him young and making him immortal.'' [[Body Adaption|'Body Adaptation']]: This ability allows Jack's body to physically adapt to any environment he is in. This changes immediately and can cause physical differences. The ability can't be controlled and may give him different features. *''Aerial adaptation: This allows him to deal with high pressures if flying or high up in the air. It may allow him to keep breathing.'' *''Lung adaptation: His lungs can adapt to any environment, if there is no air or from breathing in poisonous gases.'' *''Aquatic adaptation: When in water he is able to breathe underwater. Also his body changes and he can grow gills, his hands and feet also become webbed. '' *''Temperature adaptation: Jack has also shown that he can adapt against extreme high and low temperatures''. Physical Appearance Jack is described as having blonde hair which appears to always be styled the same. His hair colour is different to his mother and father's, however he may of inherited it from his grandparents. Sometimes his hair darkens, appearing to be light brown. His skin has been described as being radiant and bright. He has light blue eyes which his son and daughter have inherited. Jack is tall and muscular with a strong build, he has a strong jaw-line and a nice smile. Because of his ability of rapid cellular regeneration Jack does not age, so his apperance remains the same. Occupation Jack works at the Organisation, a company created by Lowri Petrelli to help protect, teach and save people who are evolved humans. They have a number of bases over the world, one of which Jack was in charge of (located in London, England). He used to live in England and worked in the organisation there for months, but then moved to New York and opened up the Jack Calwin Training Facility. In England, Jack was in charge of what went on, and what they did there. When Jack came over to New York he immediately had a job since he transferred, and now with JCTF Jack had been busy training and teaching people with abilities. JCTF has been doing well, it has became vastly popular and is in use everyday. A lot of people with abilities have been training there, and use the special rooms that they have to offer. People all over the world have came to come to the New York organisation, as it has the latest research facilities, and is the biggest one in the world. The New York organisation is where most of the co-founders work, and where they discuss safety issues and other important issues. Jack plays a major role in the security in these organisations and goes on missions to find people with abilities, and help keep the secret from human knowledge. He has met a lot of evolved humans in and out of the organisation. Etymology Jack in Hebrew means "god is gracious". Category:Characters